We Can Be Kind
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: Full Summary Inside


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the movie Cyberbully or the song We Can Be Kind. Both belong to their respected owners. I own the plot and my original character of Jaycee. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are thoughts and song lyrics

A/N: I was watching the movie Cyberbully and cried during the entire movie – I've been bullied myself, but not online. I was bullied in elementary and middle school. I was out with my dad a few days ago and this song came on the radio – I love it so much and there's so much love and thought in the lyrics. Everyone should listen to this song the next time they're bullied.

Summary: AU: Jaycee Thompson – Taylor's cousin – is bullied at her school exactly like Taylor was bullied at hers. Taylor offers her cousin some advice and love. Set to the song We Can Be Kind by Nancy Lamott. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-Shot. My first Cyberbully story, so be nice, please.

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama

Rating: T

* * *

"Freak! Stupid! Fatty!" Jaycee Thompson covered her ears as the popular girls called her names.

Jaycee was alone in the world, unlike her cousin Taylor. Jaycee was shy, had trouble making friends and was an easy target for bullies. She wasn't very pretty, although her dad thought she was the prettiest girl in the entire world.

"Don't let it get to you." Jaycee told herself as she ran passed the popular girls. Jaycee wasn't a freak, she wasn't stupid and she certainly wasn't a fatty. She had long black hair, big greenish-brown eyes hidden behind blue glasses and was as thin as a rake. She was a theater geek and worked on the tech crew for all the musicals and plays. This year, Valley High School was putting on Ragtime.

_So many things I can't control  
__So many hurts that happen everyday  
__So many heartaches that pierce the soul  
__So much pain that won't ever go away  
__How do we make it better?  
__How do we make it through?  
__What can we do  
__When there's nothing we can do?_

That day after tech crew, Jaycee went home and instantly checked her Cliquesters page. A lot of kids had wrote 'nerd', 'whore', 'bitch' and 'stinky' on her wall. Jaycee blinked tears out of her eyes as she put on the soundtrack to Ragtime and closed her eyes.

"Jaycee, time for dinner!" Her dad, Derek, called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Jaycee called back, turning off the music and went down the stairs. Her mom died when Jaycee was fourteen and her identical twin brothers were sixteen.

"I started looking at possible colleges." Jason announced. Isaac rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I'm not thinking about college right now." Isaac told his brother before turning to his sister. "Heard what the popular girls called you this morning. Don't let it get to you."

"Thanks." Jaycee thanked her brother, looking down at her salad. "Dad, do you think after dinner, I could ride for a bit?"

"After you do dishes and homework, then you may ride." Derek told her, smiling at his youngest. Jason and Isaac were eighteen and Jaycee was sixteen. Soon the boys would be going to college and Jaycee would be in the house with him.

Half an hour later, Jaycee was at the stable where her horse, Missy's Morning Glory Road – or Glory – was stabled. It was getting dark out, so Jaycee would ride Glory in the indoor arena.

Glory was a dappled-gray Arabian mare and Jaycee loved her with all her heart. Glory was the last present Jaycee had received from her mother before she died.

"Hey Glory girl. Wanna go for a ride?" Jaycee asked her beloved horse. Glory nodded her elegant head and snorted. Jaycee smiled and put her in a set of cross-ties. Jason's horse, a powerful pure chestnut Thoroughbred gelding named Red Robin's Bopping Along – Red for short – snorted and tossed his head. Red kind of scared Jaycee, so she avoided him when she could.

After an hour of riding, Jaycee put Glory back in her stall and headed back up to the house.

The next day at school, the popular girls put their hands over their noses as Jaycee passed by them.

"Ew! I bet she didn't put deodorant on this morning." Jenny – the meanest popular girl – giggled to the others.

"I bet she can't afford it." Gretchen, another popular girl, piped up. Jaycee blinked back tears and headed to her first class of the day – Theater.

_We can be kind  
__We can take care of each other  
__We can remember that deep down inside  
__We all need the same things_

_And maybe we'll find  
__If we are there for each other  
__That together we'll weather  
__Whatever tomorrow may bring_

After Theater was over, Jaycee was on her way to her second class of the day when something hit her in the back of the head. Picking up the object, she threw it in the trash – it was a wadded up piece of paper.

Once school was over, Jaycee logged onto Cliquesters and found her cousin, Taylor.

JAYCEETHOMP12: Tay, I can't stand it anymore!

TAYTAY7: Jaycee, what's going on?

JAYCEETHOMP12: The popular girls are out to get me and I have no idea why.

TAYTAY7: I'm so sorry, Jay. Is there anything I can do?

Jaycee was about to answer, when there was a ding and the icon on the top right corner started shaking – Friend Request. With a shaky mouse, she clicked the icon and saw that it was from a girl named Kim. She went to Valley High School and saw what Jaycee went though everyday.

Jaycee smiled and accepted the other girl's request, knowing that she wasn't alone in the world of bullying at school.

_Nobody really wants to fight  
__Nobody really wants to go to war  
__If everyone wants to make things right  
__What are we always fighting for?_

"So, for the backdrop, I was thinking of painting it light yellow, what do you think, Jaycee?" Heather, one of the other people working on tech crew asked Jaycee.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jaycee inquired, not taking her eyes off her phone. It was the latest slander that the popular girls had posted. The message was that Jaycee should sell her horse so that her family could put enough food on the table. Heather came over and rolled her blue-green eyes.

"Jaycee, you can ignore that, can't you?" Heather inquired. Jaycee nodded and put her phone back in her pocket and turned her full attention back to Heather.

"Jaycee, could I borrow you for a minute?" the director inquired. Jaycee nodded and followed the director to the stage. "Our Sarah dropped out and I was thinking, would you like to play her?"

"M-Me? Oh, no, Mrs. Maroni, I can't – I have severe stage fright and I get nervous easily and I don't know if I can do it." Jaycee rambled. The Theater teacher smiled and placed a hand on Jaycee's shoulder as the young man playing Coalhouse came over to her.

"Hi, I'm Terrance. Mrs. Maroni, we can take it from here." Terrance told Mrs. Maroni. She smiled and turned to the young woman playing Emma Goldman.

"Terrance, whatever Mrs. Maroni told you, believe it – I'm terribly shy and not very confident." Jaycee told the young man. He smiled at her and sat down at the piano, motioning for Jaycee to sit next to him. She reluctantly sat next to him and watched him play the opening of Ragtime.

"Stand up and sing the entire intro on La. Can you do that?" Terrance asked. Jaycee nodded and stood off to the side of the piano. Terrance shook his head and motioned for Jaycee to sand where Mrs. Maroni was.

"Terrance, what are you doing?" Jaycee asked, feeling her heart thump loudly in her chest. Terrance played the introduction again and Jaycee took a deep breath.

"_The skies were blue and hazy,  
__Rarely a storm. Barely a chill  
__The afternoons were lazy  
__Everything warm. Everything still.  
__And there was distant music,  
__Simple and somehow sublime  
__Giving the nation  
__A new syncopation-  
__People called it Ragtime!_" Jaycee sang, a little off-key, but otherwise perfect. Terrance smiled and came over to Jaycee, embracing her.

"Girl, that was perfect!" Terrance said.

"Y-You think so?" Jaycee asked, her voice a little shaky. Terrance nodded and held out his fist. Jaycee made her own hand into a fist and bumped Terrance's.

Three weeks later, Ragtime was scheduled to open. Jaycee giggled as the make-up artist airbrushed her skin with black paint.

"I am so freakin' nervous!" Jaycee squealed.

"You will do fine out there, Miss Sarah." Terrance whispered in Jaycee's ear. The two of them had become great friends and Jaycee hoped their friendship would continue long after the show was over.

After the show finished that night, Jaycee, Terrance and a few other cast and crew members went out for ice cream at Sugar Bowl.

"Well, well, well. Girls, look who decided to come out tonight." Jenny purred to the other popular girls. Jaycee felt her stomach tighten as they entered Sugar Bowl.

"Leave her alone!" Anna, the girl who played Emma Goldman spoke up. Jenny and the other popular girls looked shocked.

"Guys, come on – they're not worth it." Jaycee told the cast and crew members as they found a booth towards the back of Sugar Bowl.

Jaycee ended up having a great time, that is until Jenny approached the booth. Before Jaycee could say or do anything, Jenny pulled her out of the booth and outside. Two of the popular girls held Jaycee's arms while Jenny hit Jaycee again and again until Jaycee's blood was fresh on the ground. The popular girls took turns spitting on Jaycee before going back into Sugar Bowl.

Jaycee reached into her pocket and called Isaac, since he was on a date with his girlfriend and was in the area. Isaac's girlfriend drove them to the hospital while Isaac sat in back with Jaycee, letting her know that everything would be okay.

They reached the hospital and saw Jason there. Jason was a hospital volunteer and was on his way to visit his next patient when Isaac came up to him.

"It's Jaycee – she took a hard beating from some popular girls at her school. If I hadn't gotten there in time, she would've died." Isaac told his brother. Jason frowned and followed his brother to the emergency room.

Two and a half hours later, a nurse called Isaac back. Isaac looked at his brother's face and told him that he would let Jason know what was going on.

"She's in there. She had to have twenty-seven stitches and has some internal bleeding. We stopped the bleeding, but we would like her to stay home for a couple days. She also suffered four broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a minor concussion." The nurse told Isaac.

"Is there anything I can do for her?" Isaac inquired.

"For now, let her rest. I'll see how she is in the morning. My name's Susan if you need anything." The nurse told Isaac. He nodded, thanked the nurse and headed into Jaycee's hospital room.

"Hey Jaycee. I'm sorry with what you went through." Isaac apologized as he sat on the chair next to the bed and took Jaycee's uninjured hand in his. Poor kid – she'd been teased all her life and Isaac felt that he and Jason hadn't stopped the teasing. Even when she was little, he and Jason would tease Jaycee until either their mother or father told them to stop.

The following morning, Jaycee was given the okay to go home. Jaycee's doctor – Dr. Laurie – had prescribed some pain medication just in case Jaycee's pain got too bad.

_Does nobody want to see it?  
__Does nobody understand?  
__The power to heal  
__Is right here in our hand  
__We can be kind  
__We can take care of each other  
__We can remember that deep down inside  
__We all need the same things_

Derek kissed the top of Jaycee's head, touched Isaac's foot and exited the room. He had an early meeting and wouldn't get out until late that night.

"I'll stay with her." Isaac volunteered. Derek smiled and told Isaac to call him if there was any changes with Jaycee. Isaac promised he would.

Isaac made Jaycee some strawberry pancakes, eggs and poured her a glass of orange juice, remembering some pain medication for Jaycee. He helped her sit up so that she could have her breakfast.

"What would you like to do today?" Isaac inquired. He and Jaycee were close, closer than he and Jason were.

"I just feel like staying in bed today." Jaycee croaked.

"Do you want me to feed the horses?" Isaac asked, knowing that was usually Jaycee's job, but because of her condition, he would take care of her chores today.

"Sure. Tell Glory I said 'hi'." Jaycee answered, drifting back off to sleep. Isaac gathered up the dishes and exited Jaycee's room, nearly tripping over Jaycee's cat, Bumblebee. Bumblebee hissed at him and sulked into Jaycee's room.

"Stupid cat." Isaac muttered as he took care of the dirty dishes and headed to the barn. He fed both the horses and spent a little time with Glory. Red flattened his ears against his head, but Isaac ignored him, as usual.

Isaac headed back up to the house and spent the rest of the day with Jaycee. While they watched War Horse, Isaac did some of his schoolwork while he watched the movie.

Once the movie was over, he watched some sports while Jaycee slept still. She had only waken to take some pain medication and use the bathroom.

"Isaac, can you bring me my laptop?" Jaycee asked towards evening. Isaac unplugged Jaycee's fully charged laptop and brought it over to her. Jaycee smiled and had her brother sit next to her. "Oh God! Look!"

"What?" Isaac asked, looking at Jaycee's Cliquesters page. There was a video of what happened to Jaycee on her page. "Jaycee, can't you do something about this?"

Jaycee shook her head as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Isaac held her close as the two of them watched the video.

"I have to show this to dad." Isaac said once the video was over. Jaycee shook her head, a hand over her mouth as she read the comments from some other people on the site.

'Freak!' 'You got what you deserved' 'Ur so pathetic!' 'slut!' 'should have killed her, jenny!' 'ugly!' 'Quasimodo!' 'whore!'

"Make it stop!" Jaycee whined. Isaac logged off Jaycee's page and went to his. He messaged Taylor to let her know what was going on with Jaycee.

"Taylor's wanting to talk to you about this." Isaac told his sister. Taylor was Jaycee's cousin and best friend. Taylor also went through something like what Jaycee had experienced, but it didn't have Taylor getting beat up.

Jaycee and Taylor ended up talking for half an hour. Taylor was in town for her spring break and would be by sometime tomorrow to see Jaycee.

_And maybe we'll find  
__If we are there for each other  
__That together we'll weather  
__Whatever tomorrow may bring  
__And it's not enough to talk about it  
__Not enough to sing a song  
__We must walk the walk about it  
__You and I, do or die, we've got to try to get along_

The following day, Jaycee still wasn't strong enough to go to school. Isaac went to get her schoolwork while Jason checked on the horses. Derek had another long meeting and would be bringing Chinese food home for dinner.

"Hey Jaycee. How are you feeling?" Taylor asked, sitting on Jaycee's chair beside her bed. Jaycee shrugged, not taking her eyes off her computer screen. There were still mean comments about her – a couple even said that the reason why she didn't come to school the last couple days was because she was pregnant.

"Jaycee, are you even listening to me?" Taylor inquired.

"Look what they're saying about me!" Jaycee told her cousin, turning the computer screen so that her cousin could see it. Taylor rolled her eyes and closed the lid of her cousin's laptop.

"You know you can ignore the comments." Taylor told her cousin, showing her how to block all the negative comments.

Taylor and Jaycee ended up talking for a while before Taylor had to go home. Jaycee hugged her cousin, thankful that she had someone to confide in.

_We can be kind  
We can take care of each other  
We can remember deep down inside  
We all need the same thing_

_And maybe we'll find  
If we are there for each other  
That together we'll weather  
Whatever tomorrow may bring_

The following day, Jaycee was feeling a lot better. She gathered up her things and headed to the bus stop. There was another girl waiting there – she had blond curly hair, green eyes and had tanned skin. She also wore glasses and was really skinny. She wore a bright purple shirt and a matching knee length skirt. She had her blond hair in a braid.

"Hi. I'm Skylar." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Jaycee. I don't recall seeing you at school."

"I just moved here about a month ago. Since I don't know anyone, would you like to be friends?" Skylar inquired. That brought a smile to Jaycee's face.

"Of course I'll be your friend." Jaycee told the other girl as they boarded the bus. They found a seat together towards the middle of the aisle and started talking.

For the first time in her life, Jaycee was happy and nothing could bring her down now.

_And maybe we'll find  
True peace of mind  
If we can always remember  
We can be kind_


End file.
